Invisible to all the wrong people
by love2daydream
Summary: Jessica Nickles knew Charlie had a secret and she was going to find out what it was. She just didn’t expected her brother to follow along or that annoying elf Bernard to be on her back the whole time. BernardxOCxCharlie Rated teen because she's a teenager
1. Chapter 1 Tall, Dark, and Nerdy

Jessica Nickles sighed as she stared at Charlie who sat all the way on the other side of the cafeteria with his friends. She leaned her cheek against her hand sadly. He didn't even know she existed.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeey James!" Her best friend in the world, Molly, sat besides her. "You still crushing on tall dark, and nerdy?" Jessica shrugged and sipped her milk nonchalantly. At least until she realized it was sour and spit it out.

"Oh my god!" Molly laughed loudly causing most of the cafeteria to turn. Jessica grabbed napkins and covered the milk that was also coming out of her nose. She blushed as she looked up and grabbed her bag with one hand and kept the napkins over her nose with the other, before leaving the cafeteria in a hurry listening to the laughing kids.

"Shit." She whined softly as she slid down the lockers. She could never understand why they kept the lockers if they couldn't use them. It only made them a target for vandalism.

Jessica sighed as the doors to the cafeteria opened and Charlie walked out. She tried to make herself smaller and tried to be invisible, which she was quiet good at. Though it seemed impossible with her bright red hair. He didn't spear her a glance as he entered into the door marked 'boy's restroom'. Invisible to all the wrong people.

Molly came out later, grabbed Jessica and dragged her to class.

(*)(*)(*)

"What 'ch you doing, Lukey?" Jessica asked as she stared at her younger brother, Luke. He was younger than her. He was at the tender age of six. Right now he was covering up the paper he had been writing and drawing on.

"I'm writing to Santa!" He said proudly. Jessica looked at the calendar incase the months had lied to her. They hadn't. It was still the beginning of September.

"A little too early for sending letter's don't ya think?" She asked as she laid on her stomach next to her brother who shook his head.

"It's never too early for Santa!" Jessica smiled at his childish innocence. She had been told by her mom when she was in the fifth grade that Santa wasn't real. She had cried for day's and after that every Christmas didn't seem as special or magical. She sometimes hoped that her mom was wrong and Santa _was_ real but she knew it was just a childish wish.

"What did you put on your list?" She asked curiously and he handed her his paper. It listed all kind's of toy's and books but the last wish was what made her blood freeze. It said. _'Can you bring dad back?' _She gritted her teeth and grabbed a pencil and began to erase that sentence.

"Jess!" Luke yelled alarmed and jumped up grabbing the paper but missing as Jessica pulled it out of his reach. "Stop it!"

"Dad want's nothing to do with us! He's not coming back! Santa can't do that!" She yelled and slammed the pencil and paper onto the table before going into her room to cry.

Luke came in later and poked her side. She rolled over and he slipped under the covers.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and Jessica turned over to see his red puffy eye's, and knew he had been crying too. She rubbed his head.

"It's okay." She said softly. "You didn't mean it."

"Why'd he leave us Jess?" She sighed and looked into his green eye's.

"I don't know." She answered truthfully. She didn't know why he had left. She had just woken up three years ago to find her mother crying and her father gone.

"When's mom gonna be home?"

"Later." Way later. Just like always.

* * *

I've noticed there aren't to many of The Santa Clause story's on here so I decided to write one. It's set around the time Charlie is in high school. Also sorry if I get some of the charcter"s wrong. I only own the third movie so I may be slightly off but if you notice that I am, just tell me.

I won't be updating every three day's like my other story 'I dare you to move' This one I'll probably be updating every week.


	2. Chapter 2 Hiding from the one you like

Chapter 2

"You should ask him to the dance." Molly pushed Jessica forward, in the direction of Charlie. Jessica rolled her eye's and took a step back.

"Oh yes. A random stranger coming up to him and going 'Hey Charlie We've never met but I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me.' That'll end well." Jessica sighed slightly and leaned against the locker in her favorite position, one leg on the locker's as she used the other to take the weight the locker's weren't. Molly laughed and waved at her boy friend who had just entered the school.

"You need a boyfriend bad! Look at that position! That's the flirting position you should be in when greeting your boyfriend as he comes to school." To prove her point Molly got into the same position, as her boy friend walked over. "Hey sweetie." She giggled covering some of her face with her notebook cutely.

Her boyfriend, Tom, blinked slightly at his aggressive girlfriends odd behavior. He looked over to Jessica.

"Did you slip her some happy pills?" He asked in his soft voice. Molly's flirty expression turned angry, before she hit him on the chest. He let out a large amount of air at the impact and smiled, pain still clearly on his face. "Ah. Your back."

"Shut up! You make it sound like I'm abusive." She grabbed his collar and began to drag him. "Let's get to class."

"Bye Jessica." The captured boy said as he was pulled to his doom.

"Bye!" Molly said , her happy mood back. "And I remember what I said!" The late bell rang and Jessica spared one more glance at Charlie before moving on to history. Uck, The fall of the stock market. Very. Interesting.

(*)(*)(*)

Jessica hurried off to her job at _Vans_. Ever since she had become old enough to work she worked. She did it to help her single mother out, who was already working two jobs. A nighttime and a daytime job. Jessica hated the indoor skate park/store, because of the loud noise and all the newbie's that asked the most stupidest of questions, though she couldn't blame them. She had been a 'noob' once too.

"You're late." The twenty there year old manger, Jim, looked over at her with an eyebrow raised and a small smile. He was very kind and fair boss but he was still strict when he wanted to be. Rather than walk behind the counter she slid over the counter, while putting on her name tag.

"School." She offered as she punched in her card. He leaned against the wall the smile still on his face.

"Was there a _certain_ something or _someone_, keeping you busy?" His face turned into a Cheshire grin as he wiggled his eyebrows. Jessica laughed and he frowned. "What?"

"Your eye brows look like caterpillar." She giggled. Jim grinned back and messed up her hair.

"Get out there. Jared already left the front counter." Jessica raised her eyebrow's.

"So their's no one manning the station?!" She began to exit the back room that was the employee lounge but the person that was at the counter caused her to turn right around and run back into the room. Jim raised an eyebrow as she panted slightly and hugged the wall.

"I can't go out there." She demanded. Jim peeked out there and laughed knowingly.

"Fine." Jim grinned. "But only because I can remember when I was young and used to hide from the one I liked."

"I don't like him!"

"Whatever."


	3. Chapter 3 Loving Science

Chapter 3

"You did what!?" Molly yelled after Jessica told her about the encounter at her job. "You should have pulled your shirt down, you skirt up, and pouted. That get's 'em every time!" Jessica blushed and shook her head. "What's the point of you wearing skirt's all the time if your not gonna use those sexy legs of your's!?"

"The point may be that I like wearing skirt's and will not use 'these sexy legs of mine' to get a boy to like me." Molly sighed sadly.

"If I had your leg's I'd use them. But no. I am the calf and thigh queen so I must wear bag pant's." She sighed sadly.

"I have to get to science class." Jessica sighed.

"Dork!"

"I am not. I'm failing science!" Jessica entered the classroom just as the teacher walked in.

"You might want to come a little earlier if you plan on passing my class." Jessica blinked and like the little hermit she was, quickly scurried to her seat. The teacher grinned before continuing. "Since the start of a whole new nine weeks is here we are going to be switching lab partners." A cheer filled the room. "I'll be choosing them, though." A groan went though the classroom. "Oh, come on. It'll be fun people! Now everyone grab they're stuff and walk to the front of the classroom."

More groan's followed and Jessica stood up front waiting as name's were called. There was a reason Jessica liked this class, because this teacher made it a goal to call everyone by they're first name. Plus he was pretty funny. She just wished she could do better in this class.

"Charlie and Jessica are a group." Jessica's heart skipped a beat as she followed Charlie to they're table. She sat down and refused to look away from the front of the room. But Charlie did have a habit of moving his hair back… _'No! Pay attention! You need to pass this class.'_

Thankfully class ended and just as Jessica was about to leave Charlie blocked her way.

"Hey, I haven't seen you before. Are you new?" Jessica stared at the floor. She knew it wasn't his fault he didn't know her, but it still made her angry. One corner of her mouth lifted in a sad smile.

"Yeah. I'm new."

(*)(*)(*)

"This is my home." Jessica said a few weeks later, as her and Charlie walked though her front door. The whole science class had been given a project that required them to work outside of school and they couldn't work at his house since his mom and step dad were having a party of some sort. "My brother should be coming home in an hour."

He looked around her small home and she blushed slightly. She knew how horrible it must look to him, since she saw how nice all of his item's were while her own were usually bought second hand or used. This would be fun.

"So" Charlie started as the began they're project. "Where did you live before you came here?" Jessica bit her lip knowing she shouldn't ignite the gasoline covered wood but decided a little spark wouldn't hurt.

"I can't pronounce the name." she muttered as she typed on his new laptop. She didn't even _have_ one.

"Does that mean it was in somewhere exotic or something?" Jessica smiled at the cute confused expression on his face.

"Or something." She replied.


	4. Chapter 4 Molly's brother has a crush on

Disclaimer: I do not own The Santa Clause movie's, nor 'Circus' by Britney Spears, or 'The hand that feed's' by Nine Inch Nails. I do however own, Jessica, Molly, Luke, Jim, and Molly's brother.

* * *

Chapter 4

Jessica laughed as she watched Molly dance to a Britney Spear's song. She glanced around at the pink wall's that had been written on and colored on many year's ago.

"All the eye's on me in the center of the ring just like a circus!" Molly screeched out pulling Jessica up and grabbing her hips to make them move. Jessica laughed and began to dance letting herself go.

"U-uh.." The two girl's stopped and looked over at the door to see Molly's twelve year old brother standing there and blushing, looking at the floor. Occasionally looking up at Jessica before looking away.

"What?" Molly asked curtly turning the radio off. Jessica smiled at the boy. "Well?"

"M-mom said to t-turn the mus-sic down." Molly sighed and turned the radio on before lowering it down to a decent level.

"You can go now."

"I-I was wondering if I-I could wat-tch y-"

"No." Molly slammed the door in his face before turning towards Jessica. "I can't believe he still has a crush on you. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Jessica picked up a handful of popcorn from the bowl.

"While we're talking about crushes…" Molly raised an eyebrow as Jessica sighed.

"No."

"I didn't even say anything. _Really_."

"You didn't have too."

"_Just how deep do you believe? Will you bite the hand that feed's? Will you chew until it bleeds'? Can you get up off your knee's?" _Jessica took out her phone and blinked in surprise at the caller idea before she put her finger in front of her lips to tell Molly to be quiet.

"Hello?" She answered into the phone.

"_Hey? Jess?" _Jessica felt her stomach tense up as she smiled softly at his tone, biting her bottom lip.

"What's up, Charlie?" Molly jumped up at the name of her friend's crush. She began to pretend to make out with a imaginary person, tongue and pelvic thrust's included. Jessica threw a pillow at her before turning around.

"_Nothing. Um, I was wondering if you would, uh I don't know, like to," _Charlie babbled on and Jessica giggled at this shy side of her crush. _"Go to the, uh, movie's with me?" _

Jessica froze, and held her breath. Was he for real?

"I w-would love too." They set up a time and a date and hung up. Jessica stayed where she was, her knuckles white for gripping the phone, as a smile spread across her face and she screamed in joy.

She began to spin in a circle, while giggling. She reached over to Molly and spun with her best friend.

"He asked me out!" She sung. "He asked me out!" Molly squealed in delight with her friend.

"That's amazing, J-J!" Molly hugged Jessica and they fell onto the bed, dizzy and giggling. Jessica felt the full bless fall over her. Never before had she really been noticed, and yet the guy she liked had actually noticed her. She bit her lip as she imagined her date. Thing's were good.

* * *

High school. Ugh. I just started it. I cried on the first day. Then pissed off a Asian chick because I was talking about how I thought one Asian guy was hot. Ugh. Anyway, I got my first review! Yeah!

Dothead: Thanks for being the first to review! And I agree. I always thought Charlie was cute and I noticed Charlie was hardly on any story's on here so I started this. But don't forget about the romance to come between Jessica and Bernard.

Thanks for the favorite and Story Alert, DWatts1027! Review next time!

Thanks for the Story Alerts, LivStabler and Samurai Em! Review next time!


End file.
